The following description is provided simply as an aid in understanding the disclosure and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art. The present invention relates generally to primary auctions and a market on close (MOC) period during the primary auction before a close price is set. A primary auction matches buy and sell orders at a price (e.g., the close price) that maximizes the amount of tradeable stock. Several markets across the world implement some form of primary auction.